deutschesoldatenfandomcom-20200213-history
Alfred Neuheim
Sturmbannführer''' Alfred Neuheim''' is an officer of the Schutzstaffel, and a member of the Sicherheitsdienst (the intelligence agency of the SS). Under his command were Willy Schumacher, Gerhard Schulz, and Hauptmann Ohm. When on a mission in late 1939 to kidnap British spies in neutral Holland, he and Schulz captured the spies but got involved in a shootout with other British spies. His chauffeur was shot and killed. He ordered Schulz to drive, who was sitting in to back of the car. Schulz said it would be easier for him to drive as Neuheim was already in the front, and Neuheim had to tell him that he can't drive. Schulz was forced to climb into the front as he didn't dare to go out of the car to retrieve the keys from the dead driver. With the British still firing at them, he hot wired the car and the group made their getaway. Neuheim is later awarded The Knights Cross of the Iron Cross for his actions personally by Hitler. Schultz is then made Neuheim's clerk, along with Schumacher. The two were also agents in Salon Kitty, a Berlin brothel to spy on its clientele, who were often prominent German government officials or military officers. As the Allies began to drop leaflets to Germany suggesting surrender, Schultz proposed to Neuheim that Goebbels should tell the British the leaflets are being used as toilet paper. The British then began dropping forged clothing coupons. Neuheim wanted an immediate retaliation, however the minister of ecenomics refused to support the plan. Schultz later suggested Hitler to make forged bank notes, a plan which Hitler approved. In the Sachsenhausen concentration camp, Schultz had assembled a team of forgers to execute the plan. Neuheim made sure that the prisoners had what they needed and treated them well. After the war Neuheim, Schumacher, and Walter Schmidt kidnapped Schultz in order to retrieve the rest of the forgeries. However, the forgeries were at the bottom of lake Toplitz, the deepest lake in Austria. Neuheim used his remaining funds to buy diving suits. Schumacher got killed during the diving operation, but Neuheim showed little remorse as the forgeries would make them rich. When they returned to the coast, they were ambushed by the Austrian army. Neuheim and Schmidt tried to escape, but the boat got capsized. Their fate remains unknown. Awards * Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross * Knight's Cross of the War Merit Cross without Swords * German Sports Badge (Gold) * Golden Party Badge Notes * Although he wears no SD sleeve diamond, he does wear an SD cuff title. This would indicate membership in the Sicherheitspolizei, as they wore SS uniforms even if they were not SS members, and the SD diamond was only meant for full SS members. However, for an officer of such high rank, this would be highly unlikely. Gallery Neuheim and Schulz.png Schulz and Neuheim (2).jpg Schulz and Neuheim.JPG Neuheim and another officer.png|Neuheim and captain Ohm. Neuheim, Alfred Neuheim, Alfred Neuheim, Alfred Neuheim, Alfred Neuheim, Alfred Neuheim, Alfred Neuheim, Alfred Neuheim, Alfred Neuheim, Alfred Neuheim, Alfred Neuheim, Alfred Neuheim, Alfred Neuheim, Alfred